Switched
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: "Experiment." Tsuna should've ran away when he heard Reborn said that one word. Now, Yamamoto was acting too energetic, Gokudera was silent, Ryohei was grumpy, Hibari was 'smiling', Chrome was acting like a coward and Tsuna... Tsuna was acting pretty scary. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm KILLING myself!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Because if I did, I would've came up with a new arc and kept the manga going!**

* * *

_**Switched**_

Tsuna knew Reborn was up to no good once more as he suspiciously summoned all the guardians and him for reasons unknown. He sat in the living room of his house uncomfortably eyeing his two best friends that had started their bickering for the morning. He looked around and saw Chrome huddled at the far corner with her school bag in her arms. And at the porch sat Hibari. His narrowed eyes glared at them as if daring them to approach him.

Fortunately, there was no Lambo to annoy them. Maybe Reborn made an exception of him.

Everyone was wearing their uniforms to school (Yes, Chrome now attended Nami-chu). Obviously, about to go to school but then Reborn had this important meeting and Tsuna couldn't help but pray to whoever out there was listening to him for Reborn to get things over with because Hibari looked like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode with every waking second he was away from his precious school.

Finally, his tutor arrived with Ryohei just right behind him.

"An EXTREME morning to everyone!"

"You idiot!" Gokudera turned away from Yamamoto to glare at the sun guardian, "You're late! You kept Juudaime waiting!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, calm down… I don't really mind." Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Now that everyone's here…" Reborn hopped on the table and took out his gun.

"So Reborn-san, what did you want to discuss?" Gokudera asked looking eager and for some reason, Tsuna wished the bomber didn't ask that.

The hitman was up to something again. Something _bad_.

"An experiment."

Yamamoto blinked in confusion, "Experiment?"

The brunet didn't like the way Reborn was looking at his gun. Onyx eyes suddenly looked at him with an evil glint in them and before Tsuna could react he found himself face-to-face with the arcobaleno's weapon.

Reborn smirked, "Experiment."

_HIIIIEEEEE!_

_**BANG!**_

* * *

Smoke was everywhere. Tsuna felt the gunshot and suddenly the room was covered in a weird, thick purple gun powder.

It must've been the force of the shot because for some reason, Tsuna suddenly found himself at the corner of the room. Luckily though, nothing seemed to be broken.

"Reborn-" He paused. _That_ did not sound like his voice.

"What happened to the EXTREME?!" Now, he might sound a little crazy, but did he just hear Yamamoto?

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" And was that Ryohei?

"Haha! Is this a part of the game as well?" It must be the end of the world, because he was pretty sure he just heard a certain prefect _laugh_.

"Boss?" Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder and just as the smoke cleared, he turned to see Gokudera. But this Gokudera didn't seem like himself at all. All of a sudden, his emerald eyes widened in shock.

"G-Gokudera-?"

"Herbivore…" Tsuna looked at the person standing behind his right-hand man and just like that he was pretty sure he was hallucinating… or probably _dead_. Because the person standing in front of him, with eyes narrowed and a scowl that practically screamed how much he hated the world right now, was none other than _him_.

But at the same time… it wasn't him. Because _he _was here!

Or… was he?

Yamamoto suddenly came into view, and for some reason he looked a little too _cheerful_ and _energetic._ He turned and saw a grumpy looking Ryohei. Then he looked back at Gokudera who remained shock but silent. He wasn't demanding for answers that no one exactly knows about like how he usually does.

He turned to look at where Reborn should be only to find himself staring at a Leo human-size mirror. And the person staring right back at him by the glass was a certain mist guardian, "No…"

Reborn then appeared from behind the mirror looking highly amused, "I now see the results of the experiment and the outcome was pretty unexpected."

"Reborn!" Tsuna pushed himself – herself on his –her feet. Being in a girl's body was something he wasn't used to (apparently) as he unconsciously tried to push the skirt a little lower, "What –why am I?" He looked around his guardians and it dawned to him that he wasn't the only one who had the little body-problem.

It wasn't really that hard to figure out. The biggest giveaway was the smile on Hibari's face. Hibari _never_ smiled, unless someone was in pain.

"It seems like you all switched bodies." Reborn didn't look as alarmed as Tsuna was, "And I'm guessing you're Dame-Tsuna." He was looking more amused by the second that Tsuna wanted to hit him, but he was afraid his tutor would hit him back with ten times more pain… but then again, will Reborn even hit a girl?

"Don't even think about it, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn turned to the others before Tsuna could even react, "Why don't we do a little introduction? But of course I could already tell who's who, but we can't be too sure."

"What the-?!" Ryohei was looking at himself on the mirror and he looked as horrified as Tsuna was, "Why am I in the turf-top's body?!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, calm down." Tsuna spoke with a tiny squeak.

"Juudaime?" Ryohei turned to him, "I-is that you?"

"Whoa, Chrome sounds exactly like Tsuna!" Hibari had approached them and Tsuna tried to fight back the urge to run away from the prefect. Either because of his natural fear for him or because it was just too creepy standing close to a smiling Hibari.

"Yamamoto is… is that you?"

"Haha! The one and only! Though, my voice sounds strange for some reason." Ryohei rolled his eyes and pulled Hibari in front of the mirror. Shock flashed on the cloud guardian's face but suddenly he smiled, "Is this another one of your games, kid?"

Ryohei looked like he was going to explode, "WHA- How stupid can you get?! This isn't a game!"

"This is so EXTREME!" Yamamoto suddenly separated the two to look at the mirror as well, "I EXTREMELY look like Yamamoto!"

"Is that you, senpai?" Hibari was looking at Yamamoto in awe, "Wow, you do look like me!"

"That's because he _is_ you, baseball freak!" Ryohei looked like he was ready to hit the two. There was a limit of how stupid a person could get, but it seems like the two muscle-heads in front of him just loved to prove the universe wrong.

"Boss…" The tenth turned to Gokudera, knowing it was actually Chrome. Seeing Gokudera so calm and silent was so unnatural to him that he knew everyone who practically knows the bomber would do a double-take if they get to talk to him right now (with Chrome inside Gokudera's body).

"Chrome… right?" Though Tsuna had to make sure, just in case.

Gokudera nodded before looking down, looking a bit embarrassed, "I-I trust Boss a lot… but… knowing Boss is in my body…"

At first the brunet was confused at what Chrome was trying to tell him. He was finding it hard to actually understand what Chrome was trying to say since he was getting a bit distracted at how out of character Gokudera was acting. Gokudera was not the type to act so embarrass… and _shy_. He then finds himself shuddering at the thought.

_Totally not Gokudera…_

"Boss…" Gokudera's voice snapped him out of his reverie and he looked up. Suddenly the bomber bowed down and spoke, "I trust Boss a lot, so please take care of my body Boss."

Then suddenly, Tsuna felt _her_ face heat up as he finally understood what Chrome was trying to say, "C-Chrome! I-I'm so sorry, you must be –oh I-I swear I won't do anything inappropriate!" Tsuna wanted to hit himself for sounding stupid… and perverted. He could practically hear Reborn snickering behind his back. He was about to yell at his tutor but a dark, familiar voice spoke up.

"Akanbou," Everyone was silenced and they all turned to Tsuna, who was apparently Hibari. The brunet looked pretty evil and dangerous that the real Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if somehow Hibari had also brought his "scary" aura with him and transferred it to his body, "How do we _fix_ this? I have no intentions of being stuck in this herbivore's body."

The real Tsuna didn't like the way his body glared at him, no matter how cool he looked.

"The effects will wear off." Reborn explained, "Probably until the end of the day."

"So… we'll just sit here and do nothing?"

The arcobaleno turned to Chrome, "Absolutely not, Dame-Tsuna. You have a quiz today that will affect 30% of your grade and you have no excuse to skip this."

"What?!" The young boss exclaimed as _she _looked at him in exasperation, "But I'm in Chrome's body! The grade that I'll only be affecting is hers!"

"I can switch the grades to the original owners. It won't be that hard." Reborn spoke as he approached the bag that was on the floor.

"You can switch our scores but you can't give the school an excuse for us?"

"Quit whining, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn threw the bag towards him, "A Mafia Boss never whines."

"I'm not gonna be-!"

"Meeting dismissed. Everyone hurry up and get to school. I have to go and report to Giannini the results of the experimental bullet." Reborn hopped down the table and at the same time, the mirror turned back into Leo. He smirked at the dumbfounded look his student was giving him, "At the bright side, you can use this opportunity to get to know each other more." And with that, he left.

There was a heavy silence and no one spoke for a moment, when finally...

"So…" Hibari started as he scratched the back of his head, "Should we- Eh? Tsuna- I mean, Hibari right? What are you doing?"

Tsuna seemed to have grabbed the jacket on Hibari's shoulder and pulled the armband off from one of the sleeves. The prefect glared at his own body as if to demand why it betrayed him and how dare it let a herbivore possess him, "I don't have time for you herbivores."

"What was that?" Ryohei scowled.

"W-wait! Hibari-san!" Chrome stepped forward, "I-I don't think w-what you're doing is a great idea."

The evil look (Tsuna never knew he could do) he gave _her_ made him want to say _Nothing! Never mind, forget I said anything! _But he continued either way, "Everyone will be confused and it will cause a-a lot of chaos once everyone finds out "Dame-Tsuna" became the Disciplinary President." He tried to reasoned, "I-I think it's best if we fill out the roles we are currently in –just for now. It's just one day anyway. Tomorrow, we'll get our bodies back after all."

Everyone was smart enough to stay silent as Tsuna (Hibari) tried to contemplate this thought. Finally, he seemed to have reached his decision as he threw the armband back to Hibari who caught it in surprise. Tsuna picked up the bag that "supposedly" belonged to him and shouldered it. Caramel eyes glared at Chrome, but there was this hint of begrudging respect beneath them, "Just this once, herbivore."

And then before anyone could react, he left.

"Well… that worked out pretty well!" Hibari grinned.

"Would you stop that?" Ryohei growled, "You're creeping me out with that smile!"

"What's so wrong with smiling to the EXTREME?" Yamamoto asked with a troubled frown.

"It's wrong when it's on him!" The boxer pointed at the cloud guardian.

Chrome groaned as she puts a hand on her head, he turned to Gokudera who stood obediently behind him while watching the others with observed silence.

He-_she_ sighed.

_This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

**So basically~**

**Tsuna-Chrome  
Chrome-Gokudera  
Gokudera-Ryohei  
Ryohei-Yamamoto  
Yamamoto-Hibari  
Hibari-Tsuna**

**Uhm… yeah. I posted a new story! Don't worry this will just probably be done within three to five chapters… or just two. Who knows! I'm hoping to finish this despite the other unfinished ones… but whatever! The reason for this story was to warm me up for the new chappie of Their Boss (and because it had been awhile since I've been in this fandom, I need to familiarize the characters by ironically switching their bodies and personalities! HA! GENIUS!). I need a bit of humor fic so I could take a break from all the angst. And apparently, this came up! Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY I finished making the cover image! It made me sick from all the radiation… xD**

**And soo, this is a first, but for some reason, I want to respond to your reviews!**

**Hamano Chiaki:** Yen-chan! I'm so glad you read this! xD I totally did not regret putting up that picture in fb! Thank you for reviewing! 3 **  
****aoiharumiyu**** : **Yeah, a smiling Hibari and a shy Gokudera made it hard to imagine, even for me! And maybe a bit cute xD And as for what will happen to school~ you'll see ;) And thanks! ;D  
**Lightning515:** Uhm, actually it was just a bit of a random but at the same time on purpose. I wanted to make a bit of a cycle but I seriously wanted Hibari to be in Tsuna's body and Tsuna to be in a girl's body xD Did you know I almost forgot Ryohei? Haha and yap, Their Boss is kinda getting angsty that I've been receiving complaints… =3=  
**Icy-chan:** Thanks for the compliment Icy-chan :D and no it ain't a oneshot. I hope your internet will be fixed by now.  
**Tsuna143: **I like your username xD And yes, I know.. I'm a genius /slapped. Thanks for loving this! xD  
**Ayaki-chan:** *nods* Summaries can be misleading! And I agree about the.. once a month thing… I have been thinking about it… but I thought it might lead into awkward stuff xD and thank you so much for wanting to wait!  
**forever LuNa:** You're awesome! xD  
**BYOS:** Haha, thanks for rooting, mate! Sadly, there won't be any Varia, but I guarantee you there will be butt kicking scenes… I think…  
**Toko Kyotaro: **Yup, I like unexpected situations xD and why… thank you! ^w^  
**Belletiger BT: **You'll see… ;D and- HEY~! It's been awhile! How are you?! xDD  
**Tsunaswordrainguardian1: **Sorry dude, there won't be any pairings… I apologize and yes, I hope I could keep this in good condition xD  
**DarkTsuraHime72: **Well here is the new chapter! ^o^  
**ResyaAfhirsa:** Sorry for confusing you, I'll do my best to somehow make it understanding!  
**Alice39: **Thank you, Thank you! *bows* /bricked  
**HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd****:** I love you for loving it! xD Your name's Clara? I have a friend name Clara! :DD She's very nice and understanding ^w^  
**iNeedFanfiction:** I agree, a smiling Hibari is creepy… but not as creepy as a shy Gokudera! D /bricked Thanks for the review!  
**GirlOfAThousandDreams****: **No it's not weird, I assure you that you are completely sane. xD  
**UnknownAlicex3:** Yep~ yep~ xD  
**Hibari Katomi: **IKR?! That's what I have been striving for centuries! A cool Tsuna (that is completely humble and not a show-off) while not in HDW form xD  
**Cumulus95:** Thank you… the idea _is_ as interesting as me /slapped xD  
**Soul Vrazy: **Yes… I know _I_ am –I mean 'it'.. I know _it_ is.  
**heitan: **Oh, don't worry, I won't let that happen with my dying will!  
**Illusion911:** I'm glad I achieved your dream QuQ I never did something so amazing in my whole life. And thanks for the luck, I'll be needing it xD  
**Titania: **Thank you Titania-chan! Thank you for the never-ending support! And yes! I shall fight! No matter what! Even if I die! /bricked  
**happytth:** There you are! My first reviewer! *Pats on back* I thank thee as well, for reviewing and for being excited! I hope you enjoy this new chappie! ;)

**You might be wondering *le gasp, chu-chan actually replied to reviews despite the fact that she's lazy! The world must be ending!* But seriously, during my absence… I had actually been updating stories from another fandom with a different account. In that account, I wasn't so popular and I really sucked at making the stories… and because of that I came to a realization…**

**The people in that fandom were snobs! /bricked**

**Okok, I was just kidding! Sheesh. What I meant to say was, I realized how important reviews were and I have to admit I probably had been taking reviews for granted. A bit. But I was serious when I said I'm grateful. Seriously. I LOVE you guys for telling me your opinions, for commenting and for correcting my mistakes… but mostly I love those who DON'T care about my mistakes :'D you're the best.**

**But I hate you haters! That's right! I'm talking to you whoever you are that commented on my other story that it's "gay" -when I find out who you are… I'll totally give you something to be gay about! Yeah that's right! I'm serious! No not really… I'll just ignore you.**

**So that's enough of that.. I finally got to say what I want to say… so time for YOU to enjoy my story! ;D**

**Here we go!**

* * *

_**Switched**_

**Tsuna's PoV**

I was feeling pretty nervous as we made our way towards school. I already told everyone the plan that we would hopefully pull off until the day ends. The plan was just really simple actually. Try to act like who you're supposed to be. It was important we didn't make others suspicious or else they'd think we're crazy.

It's bad enough that they already do.

Of course, everyone seemed reluctant and uncomfortable with the idea. I don't blame them. Acting like a girl isn't something I do every day. (Did you just roll your eyes?) But Chrome doesn't really act like any other girl. She doesn't talk or giggle as much as an average girl would –which I am grateful for. But I was still having a problem with my –Chrome's skirt.

It's so short!

Now that I think about it, how does she even manage to fight with these things without it flipping up? Or maybe they _do_ flip up, and she tries to hide her embarrassment with an illusion.

"Boss, is something wrong?" I was snapped out of my daze by Gokudera-kun (who's actually Chrome).

"Go –I mean Chrome." I shook my head at my mistake, "Sorry, and no-nothing's wrong. I-I was just wondering about something."

Chrome looked like she wanted to ask but remained silent. I don't blame her for wanting to know. Even though she told me she trusted me… I can tell she really doesn't trust me 100%. The feeling was mutual. I exactly don't trust Hibari-san with my body and I totally have no idea where he was right now! I shuddered at the imagination of him taking my body as hostage while demanding for his own body back.

I shook my head. _Stop being an idiot Tsuna._

"Idiot!" I frowned and turned to see Oniisan who is apparently _Gokudera-kun_, yelling at Hibari who looked as clueless as how _Yamamoto_ would be when Gokudera-kun would be angry at him, "I told you to stop that!"

"Stop what?" Hibari –_Yamamoto_ scratched the back of his head.

"Stop ginning, laughing and –just stop being YOU!"

"Maa, maa!"

I shuddered as I watched Yamamoto smile. Not that there's anything wrong with him smiling, but the fact that he was currently in Hibari's body did not make me want to smile back. I exactly know how Gokudera-kun felt.

"You can't EXTREMELY stop being who you are!" Yamamoto interjected –I mean _Oniisan_ interjected.

"That's not what I mean-!"

"Gokudera-kun," I had to interrupt them before things could get worse. We were almost at school and a few of our schoolmates had passed by and even they could tell something was wrong once they saw Hibari (Yamamoto) walking with us, acting cheerful and carefree.

"T-that's enough." I looked at Gokudera-kun who obediently shut his mouth but he continued to glare at Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, g-gomen… but Gokudera-kun's right." I turned to Yamamoto and watched his smile vanish. And just like that, I was almost fooled that Hibari was back to normal, "Hibari-san usually doesn't smile o-or laugh. At least not as much as you do."

He looked unsure. I tried to make a small smile which hopefully didn't look like a grimace, "Trust me. And also, there's one more thing." I hesitated, "You need to go ahead of us."

"Huh? Why?" He tilted his head.

"Hibari-san doesn't like crowding and people will notice something's wrong if you come to school with us." I watched as he frowned and instantly I felt bad for making Yamamoto do this. He was an exact opposite of Hibari-san (and Gokudera-kun too) and I'm pretty sure acting to be someone whom you're completely not is difficult.

But then… he grinned, "Okay, I understand."

I sighed in relief at this. For the first time ever, I was glad he smiled. But I still can't deny the fact that it was still creepy.

"Hn. Good riddance." Gokudera-kun suddenly spoke up as soon as Yamamoto left. I turned to him, "Gokudera-kun, you should try acting like oniisan too. Try…uhm… adding "EXTREME" w-when you talk."

"EXTREMELY!" Oniisan nodded in agreement.

"I-if Juudaime says so –e-extreme.."

"T-that's not what I meant…" I sweat dropped.

"Yosh! I'll try acting like Yamamoto!" Oniisan exclaimed enthusiastically. Luckily, oniisan being Yamamoto didn't make so much different. He was just as cheerful as Yamamoto was, the only difference was he was a bit… _overwhelming_. And not to mention the way he spoke-

"You must EXTREMELY say 'EXTREME' while sounding EXTREME!" He told Gokudera-kun who looked like he was struggling to keep his character intact.

"Shut up turf-top! I can't concentrate!"

Oniisan was flabbergasted. It was almost like someone told Yamamoto baseball was boring.

"You don't need to concentrate to be EXTREME!"

I sighed and suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back and was surprised to see Gokudera –I mean Chrome. I almost forgot she was there.

"What about me Boss? What do I do?"

"Huh? Oh… uh, first off you should talk more. Gokudera-kun's known for being really loud." I admitted, "And uh, I guess there are times he acts rude and insults people…"

"Insult?" Something flashed in those emerald eyes that I couldn't help but gulp. The last time I saw that look on Gokudera-kun, he was muttering plans about annihilating the bullies that had beaten me up.

I don't think I want to know what plans Chrome had in her mind.

"Ah! It's Chrome-chan!"

We immediately turned to the familiar voice and soon saw, "Kyoko! An EXTREME morning to you!"

I wanted to hit myself on the face when 'Yamamoto' greeted Kyoko-chan. Luckily, Kyoko wasn't able to notice anything as she approached us with her smile still intact. But Hana, who was trailing behind her, already looked suspicious.

"Did you just say -?" She started but I cut her off before she could notice anything more suspicious.

"O-ohayou Kyoko-chan… K-Ku –Hana-chan." I had no idea why I even bothered speaking in high-pitch when I already had Chrome's voice.

"Chrome-chan!" Thank goodness Kyoko-chan didn't notice, "Ohayou! How are you?"

"F-fine…" I stammered.

Kyoko then turned to her brother (Gokudera) and spoke with a pout, "Oniichan you almost forgot your lunchbox!" She then took out oniisan's lunch, "Mou, next time, don't be in such a hurry."

"Ah! Really?! Thanks for EXTRE-" Oniisan seemed to have remembered he wasn't really Kyoko-chan's oniisan right now.

Of course, everyone did the most natural thing to do when someone does something weird. They stared at him.

Luckily, Gokudera-kun stepped up to grab the lunchbox and save the day!

Or so I thought…

Gokudera-kun forced a grin (he looked like he just swallowed one of Bianchi's cookies), his mouth twitching in an odd way and tried speaking in an enthusiastic tone (I tried to hold myself back to check if Gokudera-kun _did_ eat a cookie from Bianchi).

"G-gomen! I forgot –EXTREME! Thanks a lot –EXTREME!"

Silence…

"What the…?" It was completely understandable why Hana was looking at Gokudera like he was some sort of alien.

"M-maaaaa, maaaaa…" Oniisan spoke up, trying his best to sound like Yamamoto, which wasn't going so great. Though, we really need Yamamoto right now, "We should EX-probably get going. Or else we'll be EX- very late!"

"Ex?" Kyoko-chan must have finally noticed something was wrong.

"C-come on Kyoko-chan!" I spoke as I hesitantly linked my arm with hers, "O-or else we'll be late."

Kyoko-chan seemed to be surprise of what I did. I guess Chrome usually doesn't allow this much contact, "O-okay…"

She let me drag her towards school while the other followed suit. I could see Hana giving us a suspicious look but fortunately, didn't say anything. At least… nothing about _us_.

"So…" She started while crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, looking as dignifying as always, "Where's Dame-Tsuna?"

She must've used that name on purpose because she was eyeing Chrome expectantly. I looked at Gokudera and saw him about to probably tell off Hana but stopped as he saw me shaking my head.

Chrome finally realized she was supposed to do something. At first she looked like she didn't know what to do, then her –Gokudera's face lit up and she turned to try and glare at Hana. She –he almost looked believable…

"W-what did you call Boss –J-Juudaime?! Y-y-you… eto… ah! Idiot-! I mean –woman! Stupid woman!"

…if only she didn't stutter so much.

At least she got the insult right.

"Okay… obviously something's wrong." Hana stopped to face us, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "What are you people hiding?"

Oh great! She's on to us! I looked at the others hoping they would help think up of a lie or an excuse. And finally, oniisan (the greatest liars among us) looked like he was ready to make one and honestly, I felt like he was going to be able to pull this off especially since he has Yamamoto's charm now.

But before he could even open his mouth to speak, our attention was caught on the students crowding around the front gate of the school. We all exchanged looks and immediately made our way through the crowd.

I squeaked in shock and surprise as soon I was able to reach the other side. It was the Disciplinary Committee members… and they were all unconscious on the ground –all beaten up. I heard the gasps of my friends and oniisan murmuring _'extreme…'_

"What happened here?" Hana asked a random student. And for some reason he looked really shock and pale. But no sooner did I turn as pale as him when I heard what he said;

"I-it was Dame-Tsuna! He did this!"

And if I thought things could not get any worse than this… _I was wrong_…

_**Kufufu…. **_An eerie voice echoed in my mind and I felt a shiver run down my spine, _**Oya, oya? This is an interesting turn of events…**_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! There you have it. Sorry for the failed attempts of trying to sound funny. I'm usually good at it… well… I used to be good at it… but ah well!**

**Reviews as usual, will be highly appreciated! ^w^**


End file.
